


Bury It

by ty_madison



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Fingering, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty_madison/pseuds/ty_madison
Summary: A bottle of wine, a unwanted kiss and Foggy knew he had to get back to Matt.





	Bury It

It had been sixth months, where all Foggy had done was walk home when light was filling the street, listening for every little noise, clutching the pepper spray and flip knife Karen had given him. His dreams were full of red suits and blood. Nothing stopped him screaming out, no matter what he took to try and sleep, he would fling himself after a lifeless body falling from a roof. His heart beating too hard and fast he was sure that it could be heard all over the city, or even by one set of very good hearing ears.

His new job, was nothing like what he wanted to do. Leaving the firm he had dreamed his whole life of dragging up from the ground, helping those who really needed it. Even if he was being payed in peach cobbler and homemade vodka, nothing would feel right. After he no longer had the money or option to keep Nelson and Murdock open. Not without the other half of the place, the person he hadn't seen in six months. The one that had practically forced him into going back to corporate law, but hadn’t left him completely alone. Which he really was thankful for. 

Within a month of him being asked to go out drinking every Friday after he seemed to win a case every week, which made him not only looked up to but also indispensable from the firm, they stopped. He wouldn’t go out when it got so much more likely he was going to see the Daredevil. He wouldn’t even talk about what had gone down in Hells Kitchen, wouldn’t even say if he had seen the Daredevil.

He would refuse to take any cases that brought him near Hells Kitchen and they quickly chalked it up to a fear of what goes bump in the night, but really it was the want to avoid the thing that got those people that go bump in the night. 

Foggy would often spent his days writing up his ideas for winning cases, planning out arguments, staring out the window of his office and it was always facing the way of Hells Kitchen. But then Karen wasn't much better, she had been a vital part of him taking the job. He refused to accept unless she was brought on as his personal secretary, which she was thankful for. She was famous in the office for glaring at people who dared to come near when they had no appointment or business being there. 

She had gone from the meek girl they had saved to one of the scariest woman he had met.

Foggy knew the other men in the office and even some of the woman were convinced that the two beautiful woman he was near always with were only there for his new found income or to leach off of his notoriety.

But really they would often be sat in his office, eating take out and complaining about the few pounds they seemed to mysteriously put on. It was during these few times that the others in the office would see Karen and Foggy, smile and laugh. Often at Foggys expense but it didn’t really bother him, it was often Marci telling Karen all the stories of their sexpeditions from college. 

It had only taken a month of working at this new firm with Marci and Karen, for Marci to tell Foggy that she knew he wasn’t as invested in their relationship as he had ever been before and he didn’t even put up a fight. He knew he hadn’t been and Marci needed so much more than a guy who would sleep with her and treat her much like he did all the women in his life. So when two weeks later, when they were laughing at the fact Foggy still was completely awful at using chopsticks, for Marci to say she had met a lovely doctor who she was completely gone for. 

Later the same day when she and Foggy were drinking red wine, she finally admitted they she understood what Foggy had said back in college. That she got what he meant when he couldn’t see his life without her, that her stomach flipped and she could barely talk. He had smiled and let her sleep in his bed while he lay on the couch trying to remember a time when he had felt like that for someone that wasn’t completely self destructive. 

——————

It was a Saturday night and Karen was laying against his chest, eyes focused on the rerun of The Bachelorette they had somehow ended up watching. A glass of wine resting against Foggys side and a straw in the glass and leading to red wine stained lips. Foggy ran his fingers gently through her hair, humming as she grumbled her way through the episode. 

He was completely lost in thoughts, imagining going on some of these dates and none of them really felt like he would want. All he wanted to do was sit and do exactly what he was now, but not with Karen and with a lot more kissing. Leaning his head back against the armrest, his hair spilling over the side and a now warm bottle of beer dangling from his finger tips.

"I was falling for him." She whispered, while pressing her face into Foggys chest. He could feel a few tears soaking through this t-shirt. 

Dropping the bottle and hearing it clunk heavily against the floor, he moved the glass from his side. He knew that tonight was the one that they had both been putting off, the talk about Matt and what had happened. he had known that Karen was completely gone for him. Like most people, including himself were when they first saw him. 

Sighing softly but keeping his fingers running through her hair, "I know. But it's so easy to fall for him..." he closed his eyes and sighed, "Matt is." Foggy stopped talking when he felt Karen shake her head and frowned. Was this something he shouldn't have said, was she like him when other people started saying his name. He could say it himself and he completely fine; but the second it came from someone else's lips he wanted to punch them, cry or just never hear that name again. 

"No. Not Matt." She mumbled, he felt the jolt go through him at the sound of his name. "I had feelings for Matt, I know I did but it's not him I was falling for." Her voice was shaky and her hands were gripping his t-shirt, her knuckles turning white.  Foggy could even hear her swallow, "Frank..." she breathed out, Foggy tensed he really couldn't think she was talking about mass murdering Frank Castle. 

"I know Foggy." She whispers as if she knows exactly what was running through his head. "I know what he is and I'm sorry. It's just something that happened and I am sorry because I don't hate myself for it." Her voice is getting thick with the words, tears threatening to fall. 

Foggy gritted his teeth, he couldn’t understand why she could feel anything for Frank. He was the single most scary man he had met, he had threatened to kill Matt and so many other people that he saw deserving it. But what he really hoped was that she was so distraught over her own feelings there would be no way that se would pick up on the way he had worded what he had said. 

It was then just sitting comforting her as she cried into his chest, pulling herself further up so her head was tucked into his neck. His arm wrapping round her waist as the other ran through her silk smooth hair, he thought about how people wouldn’t understand how he could feel the way he did for Matt. The wouldn’t understand how he could love him so much when he had lied to him from day one, how Foggy had to call a random nurse to stitch him closed, how he had pulled him back together when his heart had been ripped apart and how he had effectively cut him out to stop feeling this way. 

“Foggy…” Karens lips dragged across his neck, making him shiver ever so slightly. “…what did you mean? He’s easy to fall for?” She pulled herself up, hands pressed against his shoulders. Eyes red swollen and mascara running down her cheeks, lip pulled in between her teeth as if she knew what he had meant but felt like she needed to hear it from him. 

Closing his eyes, “Matt. He is so easy to fall for.” he shook his head, he couldn’t say anymore than that. It was difficult to explain and he didn’t really know if he wanted to even try doing that. 

Karen hummed, her hand reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes and he felt immediately uncomfortable with the odd look in her eyes. All he could see was sadness and this certain something which made him feel as if she was thinking of doing something. Something that could make everything confusing. 

He saw her lean forward, eye slipping closed. 

And he turned his head completely to the side. Her lipstick covered lips caught his cheek, her eyelashes opening in shock and she pulled back. He could hear everything she was saying, that she didn’t know why she did it and she was sorry. She was so sorry and Foggy knew why she did it. 

Turning to face her again, he smiled and cupped her face. “It’s okay. I get it, Karen.” He watched her eyelids droop, “We both miss the people we love, all we want is to see them.” 

The slap that rang out in the room and Foggy laying back wide eyed. His cheek was throbbing and Karens hands were over her mouth like she couldn’t understand what she had done. “I…oh God…Foggy…I’m so sorry.” Her eyes were the doe like ones he knew and he knew that she really was sorry for hitting him. 

Falling down face first into his chest, she started crying loudly and talking through it. “It’s just Foggy you know where Matt is. You could go see him. You can go out there and hold him and kiss him.” she sniffled and tried to dig herself deeper into his chest, “I don’t know where Frank is and I have no idea if he even likes me. You are so lucky, don’t you get that?” 

This was more of a slap than the actual one was. 

She was right he really didn’t have it half as hard as she did, he really could go find Matt and tell him how he felt. He was at least in the same city as Matt and all Karen knew was that Frank was out there somewhere, punishing the people who needed it. 

“Shit…” Foggy muttered, his hand in her hair again. He could do so much and yet he was making himself sit in pain when it was a easy solution right in front of his face. 

But right then, they both needed sleep and a plan. 

——————

Sunday morning and Foggy stood staring as the closet. He had to think of something to wear. A suit was out of the option but so were sweats and a tee, he had a few pieces of clothes Marci had dubbed not unfortunate, which consisted of a single pair of jeans and a soft tee he had from college. 

So when he found himself hailing a cab, dressed unlike he had in months, trying to keep himself calm as he gave the cab driver Matts address. He clenched his teeth, staring out the window and seeing everything that he had avoided in months. Going back to a place he still called home, that wasn’t easily clean and put together. 

Garbage sat out, ripped open and spilling into the streets. The buildings getting older and run down each block he went. Then when the cab stopped and the driver started screaming out the window at some jay walker, he saw a building that had his heart clench so tight in his chest. Nelson and Murdock. The area where the plaque had been slightly lighter than the stone around it, he looked up at where the windows would be and all he could see was Office Space For Rent, plastered all over the windows. 

He jumped when the cab started to move again, turning to look out the back window at the building slowly disappearing. 

He took a deep breath, his chest tight and knew in only moments he would be in front of Matts building. Hoping that unlike Foggy he hadn’t packed up and left, without telling him. Running his hand through his hair, his fingers getting caught on the knots that had formed. He looked up and there was the building. Stones still how they had been before, people still milling around on the street and a small kid running past. 

Handing the driver the cash and not even waiting to get his change, he stepped back out into his now old neighbourhood. The kid stopped and looked up at him, pushing an Iron Man mask off of his face and asking if he had seen Hulk. 

Looking around and feeling a bright smile break across his face, he spotted a little girl standing decked out in a hulk costume. Blonde pigtails bouncing from the sides of her mask. “Over that way Iron Man.” he said pointing towards where she was. The beaming smile he got back and the kid saying as he ran, “You can call me Tony!” Reminded him why he loved it here so much. 

But the few steps leading to the door really were going to be the hardest to walk up, but he did it. He rang the buzzer unlike he used to do, but nothing happened. He stood and buzzed a few times and wondered if maybe Matt was laying dead in a pool of blood. Which made his heart clench but he knew that even if they were together there was a chance that this was going to happen anyway. 

The door opened and a woman walked out. “He left about an hour ago.” she said looking at where his finger was lingering. “He normally comes back in an hour.” But she pulled the door behind herself. Nodding slowly he sat down. 

Happily he sat there, running through all the ways this could go. Matt could walk right past him and not care that he is there. He might somehow know that he was there and scale the building so that he wouldn’t have to talk to him. Matt could even be completely civil, invite him in and be okay with talking. But then Foggy started to think of all the ways that could go wrong. 

Maybe Matt would listen to him talk and do his hero loving talk. About how he felt better that they were no longer friends, that he felt that he was keeping Foggy safe and it wouldn’t work. He could right out laugh at him, telling him that this could never happen. 

So lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the tap of a cane, the apologies of people moving out of the way and the jingle of keys. Nothing could get through the thoughts screaming all the worst things that could happen right then. 

What did get through to him was keys hitting the stone below his feet, he looked down at them and picked them up. Getting ready to hand them to whoever he had scared with his presence on the steps. He knew it would still be some time till Matt came and he thought maybe he could ask this person if they knew what time he would be back at. 

Looking up, keys clenched in his fist and the metal digging in. Sharp and proving that he was seeing Matt right there in front of him. He knew that Matt couldn’t see him but it didn’t stop him from feeling that way. That Matt was looking right at him like he too couldn’t believe that Foggy was actually there. 

Slowly standing up, keys jingling and turning he slowly opened the door. And without even thinking offering Matt his arm, which shockingly he took. Gripping tightly to the inside of his elbow. His fingers squeezing and almost checking that he really was Foggy and he really was there. They didn’t talk the whole time they walked into the building, he saw Mrs Thyme who seemed to completely light up the minute she saw Foggy and clasped her hand together under chin as they passed. 

Standing at Matts front door he opened it and watched Matt walk in, but didn’t move to walk in. Which had Matt spinning on his heel and looking at him, his cane dropped on the floor by his side and his fingers pulling his glasses from his face. 

“Foggy?” Matt asked, as if he was suddenly unsure that Foggy was really there. 

Shaking his head he walked in, pulling the door shut behind him. The minute it clicked in place Matt was right in front of him and his hands were mere millimetres from his face, as if he just needed to touch him. “Uh Matt?” he questioned and the hands fell so quickly, while he moved a few steps back. 

Foggy couldn’t stop himself from stumbling forward. 

Matt took a few steps back till his back hit a wall and Foggy followed. The way he turned his head down, kept his eyes closed made Foggy realise very quickly realise that Matt was convinced that Foggy was about to hit him. And the breath was kicked out of him and he must have vocalised it. Because Matt was looking right at his face, his head moving fractionally as if he was trying to place where his eyes could be. 

Letting his eyes dart all over Matts face, he reached out and grabbed a hand. Placing it on his own cheek and watching Matts mouth fall open a fraction, while his fingers jumped gently across his cheek. Slowly his mouth shut and started to turn up into a smile, which in turn caused Foggys own lips to turn up into a wide smile. And God he had forgotten exactly what Matts face looked like when he was happy and couldn’t believe something was there. His teeth flashing, eyes crinkled at the side and the minute shaking of his head. 

The hand moved, clutching the back of his head and pulling him forward. He felt his eyes go wide and their foreheads touch. 

“Matt?” he whispered, feeling like this was the most intimate he had been with anyone in years. 

A soft humming noise filled his ears. Arms wrapped tightly round him and he was pulled completely in, his body pressed tightly against Matts. He had always felt uncomfortable near Matt, but now it was so obvious that they were opposites. Matt was a wall of muscle pressed against him, but he also seemed to be completely soft against him. His whole body trying to tuck itself into him. 

Foggys brain was charging ahead trying to think if this would be the time to confess everything to Matt. Would this be the time to tell his best friend that he had been in love with him for years, that he wanted back in his life even if it meant that nothing was the same. That he could deal with the thought of Matt coming home covered in blood and bruises, that he would accept that Matt was going to do this no matter what and even if he died doing this it was worth something. Maybe not the heartbreak Foggy would go through but protecting all the people out there. 

Finally accepting that this was what he wanted, he said the dumbest thing, “So Karen is in love with Frank Castle” Matt tensed against him but he didn’t let him move from his chest even though Matt could easily do so. “And I am in love with you, but hey! That’s either the better or worse option depending on how you take it.” 

Matt seemed to just hum into his neck and nuzzle in deeper. 

“Fuck it.”

Foggy pulled back and placed his hands on Matts cheeks, and he wanted to strangle Matt right then. He had that confused puppy look on his face and he was going to get rid of it some how, it drove him insane when he wasn’t completely lost on him. Licking his lips and huffing out a breath, he leant forward. 

The noise that left Matts lips when he kissed him was maddening, a mixture of surprise and almost like he was saying finally. Both of them had their eyes open and noses digging into each others cheeks, it was probably the worst first kiss Foggy had ever given. He pulled back, bit his lip and went to say, “Ss…” When he is being pulled back. 

His lips are slotted with Matts, and it is completely frantic on Matts side. He is nipping and sucking at his lips, his fingers twisting tightly and almost painfully through Foggys hair. Panting noises being mixed with moans like he can’t get enough of having Foggys lips on him and just because of what is happening Foggy is shocked still. Hands having fallen to his sides, eyes wide open and mouth shut tight. 

Its not till Matt lets out the single most frustrated noise, that Foggy moved. His hands flinging out grabbing Matt roughly by the hips and holding him against the wall, his mouth finally doing something. He pulled Matts lips into his and sucked, smirking when he felt Matt squirm against him and whine. The hands in his hair tugged and had him growling. He wanted to have Matts legs wrapped round him, his mouth sucking purple bruises into his neck and just hearing Matt keep making the noises he was. 

He went to move his hands down, so they could grip his thighs and pull him up. But instead he was being pushed back and Matt was pulling at his tee. He let it be pulled off him, watching as Matt ran his fingers over his torso. His lips parted and hot moist pants of air hit him. Pushing Matt back against the wall he started pulling the clothes from him, a shirt pulled over his head, a belt thrown across the room and clanging into something glass. It was when he forced the jeans down Matts legs he noticed shoes. 

Getting frustrated with them they too were pulled off, then he found himself standing in front of a boxer wearing Matt. Whose chest was moving frantically. 

Licking his lips, kicking his shoes and jeans to the floor, he grabbed Matt. And it was harder to do than it had ever been before, but he supposed a muscled man was harder to lift than a woman. Hiking him up by the thighs, having him hook them round his waist and kissing him again. 

Sucking at Matts lips, bit at them just to hear all the noises he made as he changed the way he would kiss him. The soft whines when he kissed him so soft and sweet to the uncontrollable moans when he bit and thrust his tongue in. But nothing got him like the deep groans that left his mouth when he finally fixed his mouth to his neck. The tugs of his fingers in his hair and the way his legs would squeeze round him when he did something Matt just loved. Like scraping his teeth across a fresh made bruise, the skin turning purple and the red lines of his teeth causing the super sensitive to burn. 

He squeezed tightly at a thigh, when Matt moaned his name as his head fell back to hit the wall. And thats when he finally noticed the hard outline of Matt against his stomach, jerking slightly as he would cause the pleasure to just go into the realm of pain. 

Foggy pressed his smiling mouth into Matts neck, teeth resting against the delicate skin. “Jesus Matt.” he groaned into his skin. 

Matts hand in his hair pulled him back a little, “Not here.” he whispered and pulled his lips back against him. Both of their lips were hurting and they were going to have stubble burn on their faces. But they didn’t care. 

Pulling at his legs, so that they fell to the floor with a soft pat. He moved to start pulling him by the hands to the bedroom, he knew where it was and that no matter where they did this someone would see them. Pulling Matt, he saw how much of a mess he was. Neck covered in dark bruises, lips swollen and pink, the wet stain spreading across his boxers. How for the first time Matt seemed to actually need help walking like he was completely lost in the feeling. 

He kept walking backwards, holding Matts hand. When something under his foot rolled and down he went. Matt coming down with him. His hands smacked down on either side of his head, legs on either side of him and his near perfect ass on his hard-on. 

Groaning he put his hands up and onto Matts hips, pulling him down against him. Which in turn had Matt moving his hands to his chest and leaning back into the feeling, grinding himself down against him. Foggy watched as he licked his lips, started moving faster against him and moaning so loudly he was sure that everyone in the building would hear and know what was happening. 

Moving one hand a little, he slid it under his boxers and over the ass, he had caught himself staring at so often it was surprising that no one else had caught him doing it. He used his hand to move Matt against him in a way that seemed to shock Matt into near silence, pants and whines the only thing coming from him. 

His own chest was moving rapidly under Matts fingers, feeling the nails dig in and form little half moons that would be there for days. That he would feel under his shirt while he was standing in court, trying not to think of how he got them and trying to control himself. 

A sudden jerk from Matt had his hand sliding over his cheek, sliding to a place he had only hoped of one day touching. What shocked him was Matt suddenly leaning down his face tucked down and mouth open and panting wetly on him. Huffing out a breath he felt Matt grind back against his finger as he kept running it gently up and down, putting the smallest amount of pressure every time he ran over his hole. 

Foggy kept doing it, his stomach twisting and his own dick jerking. He could tell they were both close, Matt was starting to bite at his chest and he was so wet. Foggy didn’t want it to end yet, but he wanted to see his face when he did come. 

So he grabbed Matts face, pulling it up and he looked ruined. One hand supporting his face and the other still occupied, he whispered “Come for me Matty.” And while it wasn’t like porn and he came at the sound of his voice it obviously helped a little because it only took a minute or so and Matt was cumming. The look on his face was something that should have been illegal. 

And once Foggy had come down from his high, Matt laying on his chest still panting. A hand was wrapped round his ribs and the other was still in his boxers, touching Matt so every time he moved he would jerk against him. 

It had been a while that they had been laying on the floor, because their boxers were tacky, Foggys back was welded with sweat to the floor; and he was starting shiver. Swallowing and looking down at his face, he was taken back with how calm and young Matt looked. Like everything was going to be okay for now. 

Foggys head hit the floor and he stared up at the roof. Only jumping when his phone went off. He groaned as he didn’t want to try and find it, but before he could do anything Matt was moving and grabbing it. 

It was dropped on his chest, “You know thats still really freaky Matty.” A muffled “Shut up.” is said into his neck. 

Reading the message, he scrambles up. Making Matt fall onto the ground, his hand runs through his hair. “Karen has gone to find Frank.” 

Matt hums and says, “Maybe she can be happy too.” Which Foggy rewards him with a shove. 

——————

Months past. Months where they were happy, but it did pull a new aspect to their relationship. Foggy learnt first aid and was good at it, but they didn’t restart up a firm together again. It was something they loved but with the stress it put on them and the way it had almost destroyed several lives. They just didn’t need to. 

It was people in the office who would look at Foggy and then at Matt, and Foggy knew they couldn’t work it out. How did he pull all these people to him. How he seemed to know such a good looking group of people, and it only got worse when Matt introduced him to The Defenders as the papers were calling them. 

They all seemed to think that he was their own personal lawyer, so they would turn up with food and just to complain. 

Honestly they only person Foggy worried about was Karen. He got messages once a week, just telling him that they were okay and they were coming back. That Frank wasn’t Frank anymore, he had a new name and identity. 

But Karen says she wants her job back and Frank is just trying to find another job in construction. 

It was good. And it would be good until the next big bad came. Foggy could feel the fingers on his shoulders getting heavier with every day, knowing that it would come and nothing could be done to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one about Daredevil, hope you think it's okay. Enjoy!


End file.
